


So...I have this idea

by Akaior



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaior/pseuds/Akaior
Summary: So, I have an idea. But I don't know anyone who is willing to help me write this idea so, I was hoping I could find someone here.
Kudos: 1





	So...I have this idea

Like I've said, I have an idea. The idea is this au of some kind within the transformer’s universe, maybe a mix of a few of the transformer’s universe. At the very least, the mix of transformers g1, mtmte transformers, bayverse transformers, and transformers prime. Because I honestly miss some of the g1 characters and the use of some of the other universe's human characters with the idea that I have. Point is there are going to be a few other transformers universes.  
Now that the general part of the idea is out of the way this is what I was thinking about:  
• So, like what if not all the decepticons are evil. Like some are mind-controlled or re-programmed. While some have something held over their heads, like a love one of some kind or something around that personal importance.  
• But of course, not all the decepticons are at the core good. The few good that I have in mind are:  
 Megatron {under mind-control}  
 Soundwave {under mind-control and cassette-con/symbiot held over him}  
 Shockwave {under mind-control}  
 Dreadwing {under mind-control}  
 Skyquake {under mind-control}  
 Starscream {Thundercracker and Skywarp held over him}  
 Blitzwing {under mind-control gone a bit wrong to make him crazy/insane}  
 Knockout {under mind-control and something held against him}  
 Breakdown {under mind-control and something held against him}  
 Barricade {under mind-control and something held against him}  
• Now as for who has the control over the decpticons is Sentinel Prime  
• Let’s say some of the autobots were captured by Sentinel Prime, like Alpha Trion  
• Other autobots are scattered across the stars like in the cannon verse  
There can be the inclusion of the predacons of transformers prime like:  
• Predaking  
• Skylynx  
• Darksteel  
Mind-control is way the predacons fall in line with the decepticons, but since they are ancient the mind-control is unpredictable so things can go wrong, but they are inherently good at spark.  
As for the need of the human characters:  
• This is why Transformers Prime is being included because the earth is Unicron  
• Now this is of use because with Unicron being the earth’s core humans have a certain amount of spark energy and CNA which appears as an anomaly in medical exam sort of like an extra chromosome. Which makes it not really all that concerning, but in some people the spark energy and CNA is higher/stronger than most. This will happen with:  
 Raoul  
 Saw Witwicky  
 Mikaela Banes  
 Lt. Colonel William Lennox  
 Robert Epps  
 Glen Whitemann  
 ACWO Jorge “Fig” Figueroa  
 Cade Yeager  
 Jack Darby  
 June Darby  
 Raphael “Raf” Esquivel  
 Miko Nakadai  
 Special Agent William Fowler  
With these humans with high/stronger spark energy and CNA they can 👀 in theory be changed into cybertronia’s by MECH and Airachnid who works for Sentinel Prime  
Now the autobots are not aware of the mind-control or things being held against the decepticons so, this is why the war is happening and all that. But one autobot is re-programmed and doesn’t remember 👀. 

So, this is the rough of the idea and I was wondering who would like to help me write this?

If so, comment below and can reach each other on another site to talk


End file.
